omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon (Dra+Koi)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form (Kryptoscreen)= Character Synopsis Dragon is the main heroine of the short visual novel Dra+Koi. Being actually a dragon that attacks a city, gets knocked down by a mysterious dragon slayer and turns herself into a human in order to recover,' '''She comes across the hero of the story and attempts to eat him, but he fends her off and escapes homeward. The next day, she transfers into his class and declares her love for him, chases him down and forces him into a relationship. Being the heroine of the story, she gives off a rather very silly atmosphere (most of the time) and an odd fondness for metafiction. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' At least '''7-B', likely 7-A, potentially High 6-C | High 6-A to 5-B, possibly 4-B Verse: Dra+Koi Name: Dragon, Kryptoscreen (Her name in Dragon Form) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Humanized-Dragon, Student Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Has animal-like senses, making her senses sharper than any other human), Precognition, Smite, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Regeneration (At least Mid-High, regenerated from a blast that outright left an entire city into ashes), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Body Control (Can grow fangs from her hands, feet and teeth, Can also cover her body in scales to increase her defenses), Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves through sheer willpower), Sound Manipulation (Can create sonic waves with mere roaring), Time Stop, Can ignore intangibility, Durability Negation (Some of her attacks can break through defenses of the enemy), Blood Manipulation (Can alter her blood to be corrosive), Afterimage Creation, Nigh-Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by anti-dragon weapons), Transformation (Can transform into her dragon form), Resistance to Smite, Power Nullification, Status Inducement Effect, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Conventional weapons, Bulletproof | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than previously, Flight Destructive Ability: At least City Level+, likely Mountain Level (Casually obliterated an entire city by mere roaring, her punches can outright destroy mountains), potentially Large Island Level (Her energy beams and fire breaths melted down mountains) | Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level, possibly Solar System Level (The kryptoscreen dragon was claimed to have the potential of destroying the entire planet, possibly much higher if we put its size in consideration, which engulfed the entire solar system) Speed: At least FTL+, likely Massively FTL+ (Casually outran light beams and lasers at point blank range) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least City Level+, likely Mountain Level, potentially Large Island Level | Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level, possibly Solar System Level Durability: At least City Level+, likely Mountain Level, potentially Large Island Level | Multi-Continent Level to Planet Level, possibly Solar System Level, regeneration makes her difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High, can fight after taking life-threatening injuries. In addition, her healing factor allows her to stay in battle longer Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range (several meters) to Thousands of kilometers with energy attacks and fire breaths | Planetary in dragon form Intelligence: While not appearing to be a genius, Dragon is actually a cunning individual, and surprisingly a master in martial arts. She can think of tactics and plans on the heat of the battlefield, making her an extremely dangerous fighter. Weaknesses: As a humanized dragon, Dragon would take damage from anti-dragon weaponry and her invulnerability doesn't protect her from said type of weapons. Versions: Human Form | Kryptoscreen (Dragon Form) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Extra Info: To see Dragon's moveset in a MUGEN Battle, click here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dra+Koi Category:Visual Novel Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Sadists Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4